nosferatugamefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Cane Sword: Since you character is a famous fencer, this silver cane sword is your own personal special item. You acquire your silver cane sword almost as soon as your start the game. It's inside your own family trunk, which is just in front of where you begin. The cane sword has a longer reach and does more damage than your bare fists. You can also swing it fairly fast, although not nearly as rapidly as you can swing your fists. Because you cannot swing it as quickly as your fists, some enemies (such as Ghouls or Desmodiij) will not be constantly stunned by it and will be able to strike you between hits. *Crucifix: The Crucifix is unique in that it functions more as a tool with multiple uses rather than a weapon you'll constantly be fighting with. Holding down the fire button with the crucifix equipped will cause you to brandish the crucifix. A brandished crucifix will cause certain enemies (such as vampires, ghouls, and zombies) to cower away from you for several seconds. After several seconds they will recover and charge you, but start cowering again if you're still brandishing the crucifix at them. Be careful to keep your distance, though, because enemies that are close enough to hit you won't be as affected by the crucifix and may not cower until they've already hit you several times. You also have to be facing the enemy to cause them to cower away from you. *Fists: You start the game armed only with your bare hands. They might not seem like much when you're pitted against the sharp claws of undead monsters, but don't under-estimate them. Your fists do the least damage and have the shortest range out of all your weapons, but they also have an extremely high rate of fire since the rate at which you punch is only limited by how fast you can tap the fire button. If you can tap the fire button fast enough, it's quite easy to run up to an enemy and pummel them so quickly that the rapid hits keep them stunned and prevent them from hitting back. This makes your fists great for beating up single enemies, although it's not very effective when you're faced with multiple foes. Like the cane sword, using your fists will cause your stamina gauge to increase. When you reach 100% stamina, you'll still be able to fight with your fists just as effectively, but you won't be able to run for several seconds while your stamina recovers. *Wooden Stake: You'll find wooden stakes scattered throughout the castle, and can stokepile them in your inventory. When using a stake as a weapon, pressing the fire button will cause you to raise it over your head, and releasing the fire button will cause you to stab the stake downward and drive it into any creature that's right in front of you. Stakes have an extremely short range, but they do lots of damage when they hit. You can stab anybody with a wooden stake, and it does a decent amount of damage (as a physical weapon, stakes are second only to the flintlock or musket in terms of stopping power). However, stakes are mainly for use against vampires. A single stake driven into a vampire while it's still in its coffin will prevent the vampire from rising up and attacking you. You'll also need to stake the game's bosses while they're in their coffins to permenantly kill them. Stakes are also one of the few weapons that are effective against the game's boss enemies during combat, and it only takes a few stake hits to defeat them. *Revolver: The revolver belongs to the Kingstones, and you'll receive it as a rescue reward when you lead either one of them back to the Sanctuary. Since both Kingstones are located in the East Wing, the first section of the game you explore, it's possible to retrieve the revolver fairly early on. The revolver holds 5 shots, so unlike the flintlock pistol you can fire it multiple times before needing to reload. It also has a pretty quick rate of fire. Unfortunately, the revolver doesn't do nearly as much damage as the flintlock, and it will take a few revolver bullets to kill an enemy. Particularly weak enemies such as Zombies or Devil Dogs only take 2 bullets to kill, thus you can kill 2 such enemies with a single revolver clip. Most enemies, however, require at least 3 or 4 bullets to kill, so you'll only be able to kill one with a single clip. On the plus side, the revolver reloads more quickly than the flintlock or musket, so you'll be able to keep up a much more steady rate of fire. The revolver is also very accurate, so you can use it in the rare occasions when you'll be fighting at long range. *Ancient Chalice: Clip Size: 1 Max Ammo: 4 + 1 in clip The Ancient Chalice is easily the most powerful weapon in the game. A single hit from the holy water it carries will kill any non-boss enemy, and even the game's toughest bosses fall after only 2 to 3 hits. To fill the chalice, use the crucifix blast on any water trough to turn the water inside into glowing blue holy water. Then fire the chalice into the holy water to fill it. When you fire the chalice, you'll toss out a spray of holy water in front of you. The holy water spray has a pretty short range, but covers a very wide arc and completely destroys any enemies that are caught in it. The spray's wide arc also makes it possible to kill several enemies at once with it if they're close together. The chalice can only hold 5 shots at a time, so it's a good idea to refill it whenever you happen by a water trough in the castle. There's a water trough in the main courtyard, to the right of the Main Castle's front door. The chalice's holy water is deadly only to supernatural foes. The Count's Gypsy henchmen are immune to it, as are the Devil Dogs. Likewise, your family members are also unaffected by it. It is quite deadly against every other enemy in the game, though. *Musket: Clip Size: 1 Max Ammo: 30 + 1 in clip 3 Gypsy snipers armed with muskets guard the path to the game's 1st boss, and a 4th Gypsy musketeer will shoot at you during the fight with the game's 2nd boss. You can take their weapons from them after you kill them. The musket behaves almost exactly like the flintlock pistol. The two use the same type of ammo, both can only hold 1 bullet at a time, and both require the same amount of time to reload between shots. The musket does somewhat more damage than the flintlock pistol, but the additional damage really isn't that significant. Any enemy that can survive a single shot from the flintlock pistol isn't going to be killed by a single shot from the musket. This makes the flintlock pistol and the musket more or less interchangeable, although the musket is considerably more accurate at long range (although you'll almost never find yourself fighting anything at long range in this game). *Flintlock Pistol: Clip Size: 1 Max Ammo: 30 + 1 in clip Some of the Count's Gypsy minions carry these old-fashioned firearms, and will drop their weapon for you to pick up after you kill them. The flintlock pistol can only hold one round at a time, and needs to be reloaded after each shot. The reload time is also somewhat slow, taking a couple seconds. This is more than compensated for by the fact that the flintlock is extremely powerful, and can kill most of the game's enemies with a single shot (there are only 3 non-boss enemies that require more than 1 flintlock shot to kill, and they do not show up frequently until near the end of the game). Great against any single foe, but the reload time does make it less useful against multiple enemies (unless you're good at running around dodging enemy attacks while reloading). *Machine Gun: Clip Size: 31 Max Ammo: 300 + 31 in clip resources Alan Chan's game FAQ ''JoyLock